El tiempo que paso sin ti
by FJKimi
Summary: Luego de despedirse ¿Como son sus vidas? ¿Como sobrellevan la ausencia, el dolor y la frustración de no verse? ¿Podrán superarlo? De como fueron los 17 meses que estuvieron separados, desde el adiós hasta el reencuentro.
1. Día solitario

**Día solitario**

Era una tarde calurosa, el sol brillaba intensamente sobre el cielo, los jóvenes del colegio se preparaban para salir de sus clases. Pero aquel día Ichigo no entró a su ultima clase, quiso quedarse en la azotea, no le dijo a nadie a donde iba ni que se iba; solo se alejó de sus amigos y quiso estar un tiempo solo. Los recuerdos le aquejaron rápidamente, llegaron a su mente y a su corazón lográndole estremecer lo que provoco en él un sentimiento de soledad de gran intensidad. El estar en un lugar tan lleno de memorias como la azotea de su escuela le llenaba de nostalgia, pero quería estar ahí y recordar cada momento como si estuviese sucediendo de nuevo.

La primera vez que hablo con Rukia en privado, la primera vez que almorzaron juntos, la primera vez que ella probo la comida del mundo humano, o las veces en las que iban solo a platicar o a planear alguna estrategia para combatir hollows. Añoraba eso con ansias. Extrañaba sus poderes, los poderes que ella le dio. La fuerza que la chica le dio, y no solo fuerza sino determinación, él siempre quiso proteger y ella lo ayudo, estuvo con el entrenándole, animándole a seguir adelante y todo paso tan rápido, tan imprevisto, tan intenso, que cuando reconoció lo importante que era esa mujer para él, ya no la tenía.

Perdido entre la vacilación de sus pensamientos no noto cuando una joven de cabello negro se sentó junto a él y se quedó a su lado, pero se percató de que la tenía a su lado cuando escucho su voz preguntándole por él.

-Ichigo, ¿'estas bien? –pregunto la joven mirándole a los ojos con preocupación.

-Estoy bien Tatsuki, no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí. Yo siempre voy a estar bien. –respondió secamente el muchacho que intento sonreír pero su amiga noto la tristeza en su rostro y vio cómo su sonrisa se desvaneció con la última frase.

-Sé que mientes, te conozco lo suficiente y sé que no estás bien. Sé que no estás bien desde que terminó la guerra, sé que has perdido tus poderes…-hizo una pausa en sus palabras, parpadeo y reanudo su frase mientras su amigo escuchaba con atención- Orihime me lo conto todo. No tienes de que avergonzarte o temer, estoy contigo. Todos estamos contigo.

Excepto Rukia, ella ya no formaba parte de su vida, se había ido. Lo que más le importaba ya no estaba con él y eso le dolía. No sabía que le dolía más, si no tener poderes y no poder ayudar a sus amigos, familiares e incluso a quienes no conociera o no tener a la mujer que le había dado una razón más para continuar de pie.

-Estoy bien Tatsuki –suspiro de manera amarga y con la voz entrecortada- solo…solo necesito estar en soledad un poco.

-No tienes por qué cargar con todo esto…

-Tengo que. Así eran las cosas antes, así han sido siempre. –le dijo mientras se levantaba y le daba la espalda a la muchacha.

-Yo no sé qué estés pasando exactamente, no entiendo bien del todo, yo no comprendo eso del mundo espiritual, de los shinigamis, de los hollows, de las espadas, de la guerra. No sé bien de esas cosas, pero quiero ayudarte, a ti y a Orihime. También sé que la guerra dejo consecuencias graves, saldremos juntos de esto.

El joven siguió dándole la espalda, se acercó lo suficientemente cerca a la barda de metal que cubría la azotea y dirigió su mirada hacia el sol que yacía ocultándose entre las nubes de aquel cielo que había sido testigo de fervientes batallas por la humanidad.

Aun con Tatsuki a su lado y Orihime, Ishida y Chad, se sentía muy solo, aún con sus palabras no lograba sentirse mejor. Algo faltaba en su vida, o más bien alguien. Desde que perdió sus poderes trato de rehacer su vida, sin ella, pero fue en vano. Ninguna otra persona ninguna otra cosa podía darle el mismo significado que tuvo su vida cuando se volvió shinigami.

La primera vez que la perdió entreno para hacerse más fuerte e ir a ayudarla, y los que serían desde entonces sus mejores amigos lo acompañaron en lo que fue la gran aventura de su juventud. Por ella conoció a los hombres más fuertes del Seireitei pero también a los más nobles incluso peleo con su hermano, todo con objeto de salvarla. Pero no solo el participo aun sin saber en el inicio de una sangrienta guerra, sus amigos también se las vieron duras pero estuvieron con el brindándole el apoyo que necesitaba ´para ir por la chica.

-¿no dirás nada cierto?

Ichigo no le contestó, seguía mirando el atardecer, unas lágrimas resbalaron sobre sus mejillas no era capaz de dar la cara. Apretaba los puños con frustración y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a caerse, pero quería ver ese atardecer por completo, tal y como lo hizo con ella alguna vez.

-Respetaré tu silencio solo quiero que sepas que cuentas con todos nosotros. Te queremos Ichigo, no necesitas un traje o un arma, siempre has cuidado de nosotros, no solo salvaste a la ciudad, nos salvaste a nosotros, eres nuestro héroe.

Dicho esto la joven se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando solo a Ichigo, como al principio, era su amigo; pero no podía obligarle a hablar, quizá lo mejor era dejarle solo.

"Héroe" Quizá si era cierto. Se había convertido inevitablemente en eso por la mujer que no sabía que amaba. ¿Qué más tenía que pasar para que se diera cuenta? No quería aceptarlo ya que no la tenía consigo, de que le servía amarla ahora que la tenía lejos de sí mismo, lejos de su presencia, donde ahora él no podía ni siquiera verla. No le servía de nada.

Y su corazón lo resentía todo. Esa fue su derrota, perderla, dejarla ir. Y mientras se perdía en la tristeza de sus pensamientos no se percató cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre él y a empaparlo. Para cuando lo noto las clases ya habían terminado y él se encontraba aun en la azotea, sentado y mirando fijamente hacia el cielo como esperando a que un milagro sucediera y le devolviera la sonrisa. Nada sucedió.

Decidió regresar a su casa y a medio camino comenzó a llover de nuevo. Parecía más bien que era su corazón el que lloraba y exteriorizaba aquel dolor que le carcomía el alma. De pronto sintió que una mano, muy pequeña, estaba posada sobre su hombro y lo acariciaba con ternura, para cuando se volteó, no había nada, no había nadie. ¿Habría sido su imaginación? ¿Habría sido su mente jugándole una broma? Sonrió para sus adentros, fuera real o no, era todo lo que necesitaba para continuar.

* * *

><p>Tiene mucho tiempo que había escrito este one shot, muy corto ya sé, pero es que no he podido crear historias más largas, aunque haré un esfuerzo. Este fic va a ser muy muy triste así que espero que no me odien por eso. En fin, gracias por leer.<p>

PD. Sé que tengo pendientes otros fics pero sean pacientes que se me va la inspiración y no me puedo concentrar DDD: y otros ya estan escritos solo les hago arreglitos :3


	2. Vestida de negro

Se puso el uniforme de shinigami, era aun muy temprano pero su hermano le había enseñado a ser muy puntual, además, desde hace días no lograba conciliar bien el sueño se dormía tarde y despertaba muy antes del amanecer. No sabía que le pasaba pero no le estaba gustando nada.

Miró al espejo su delicada y menuda figura, notó que se veía un poco más pálida, intento inútilmente sonreír pero no lo consiguió, no sentía el mismo entusiasmo que cuando estaba en el mundo humano o cuando sabía que Ichigo estaba con ella. ¿Por qué justo ahora estaban floreciendo esos sentimientos en ella? ¿No eran acaso solo amigos? Pero no podía quedarse toda la mañana pensando en que era o en que no era, se dio la vuelta y cambio su rostro "Si voy a sufrir, no quiero que nadie más lo sepa" Pensó para sí misma. Y se encaminó con el corazón encogido hacia el treceavo escuadrón.

Saludo a todos con cortesía de la manera habitual, Kiyone le aviso que el capitán la esperaba y ella asintió para luego entrar a la oficina de Ukitake, quien yacía en el tatami, acostado y vendado, probablemente enfermo de nuevo; lo cual le causó preocupación.

-Buenos días capitán. ¿Cómo se encuentra? –saludo la pelinegra mientras se arrodillaba y posteriormente tomaba asiento frente al peliblanco quien tosía un poco.

-Por el momento no muy bien, pero no es por eso que te he llamado, hay algo que tengo que comunicarte.

"¿De qué se trata ahora?" Comentó para sí misma.

-Como bien sabes, Ichigo ha perdido sus poderes, y tu tenías la ciudad de Karakura a cargo. Se acordó que serás relevada de tu cargo y tus funciones pasarán a ser meramente administrativas aquí en mi escuadrón hasta nuevo aviso.

-Ya veo… -dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-Rukia, no tiene caso que te quedes en aquella ciudad, es por tu bien. Incluso tu hermano ha estado de acuerdo. –se levantó del piso y se acercó a la joven para darle un abrazo. –Ha sido una gran pérdida para todos, no puedo imaginar todo lo que sientes pequeña, pero saldremos de esta juntos ¿Vale?

La joven solo lo abrazo más y comenzó a llorar apoyada sobre su hombro, la vergüenza y el orgullo se habían quedado atrás solo para dar paso al desahogo del sufrimiento que la aquejaba y que negó infinitas veces. El peliblanco estaba ahí con ella, con su subordinada, pero no solo era eso, era también su amiga, era también como su hija. La había visto llorar una vez por Kaien, ahora era Ichigo, el chico que le dio la victoria a todos y se sentía mal por no poder hacer algo respecto, pero estaba ahí dándole consuelo y estaría en cada cosa que pudiera hacer para animarla.

El tiempo se volvió una eternidad mientras sollozaba, el hombre le acariciaba con ternura los cabellos, cuando la pelinegra detuvo el llanto Ukitake le besó la frente y le dedicó una cándida sonrisa, y se separaban. Rukia sacó un pañuelo y se limpió la cara, ahora se sentía más desahogada pero aún tenía mucho temor por lo que acababa de suceder.

-No fue mi intención capitán, lo siento mucho.

-No hay porque disculparse. Llorar es lo más natural del mundo, es tan natural como sonreír, sentir ira, frustración o alegría. Fuimos humanos una vez y como tal conservamos ciertos sentimientos, no tienes por qué avergonzarte de lo que sientes.

-Pero es que…

-Tranquila pequeña, te prometí que estamos juntos en esto. Superamos lo de Kaien, superaremos esto juntos.

Kuchiki ya no dijo nada, asintió en silencio y se despidió con cortesía para dar inicio a sus actividades del día pero antes de salir la voz de su capitán, ahora más seria le interrumpió.

-Una última cosa Rukia, no quiero saber que has desobedecido mis órdenes y has ido a verlo. No me obligues a castigarte.

-Entendido, señor. –respondió ahora con determinación.

Ya no volvería a hacerlo, la última vez que lo hizo fue cuando a escondidas siguió a Renji y cuando este se dio cuenta le dio un sermón acerca de respetar a su hermano y a su capitán, pero ella solo le pidió verlo una última vez y así lo hizo.

Fue a la escuela, a la azotea donde pensó que probablemente lo encontraría pero no hallo nada, fue a su casa pero aún no llegaba, pregunto por el en la casa de Urahara, incluso visito a los vizards que vivían escondidos en la parte más remota de la ciudad viviendo ahora como humanos. Cansada de tanto buscar siguió a pie y comenzó a llover, divisó a lo lejos una figura masculina de melena naranja y corrió hasta que lo alcanzó. Se situó frente a él, varios metros a lo lejos para poder verlo avanzar, pero cada que lo tenía más cerca se sentía más nerviosa, más

Cuando lo tuvo cerca, tan cerca que si su cuerpo fuera físico o en todo caso, el de Ichigo fuera espiritual, no pudo pensar en otra cosa más que darle un abrazo, incluso un tímido beso en la mejilla…Lastima que no podía hacerlo, no era más que un espíritu y el un humano que ahora no podía verla ni escucharla. Observo su rostro, sus ojos enrojecidos, el ceño fruncido, podía percibir la tristeza en el muchacho y si estaba desanimada el verlo de esa forma la hizo sentirse aún peor.

Se hizo a un lado cuando el casi la atraviesa con su cuerpo físico, ella lo miró marcharse a paso lento, con la mochila al hombro, estuvo a punto de salir corriendo e ir a llorar a donde la viera ni se burlara de su dolor, y entonces una idea se le vino a la cabeza.

Lo hizo ¿Logró Ichigo sentir su contacto? Ya no pudo saberlo, abandono el lugar luego de haberlo hecho y corrió frenéticamente con lágrimas en los ojos hasta llegar al puente donde algunas veces conversaron. En el camino escucho a un niño decirle a su madre que la gente se viste de negro cuando está de luto, cuando ha sufrido una gran pérdida; en ese momento ella se vio a si misma reflejada sobre el agua. Completamente de negro.

* * *

><p>Ya sé que estoy siendo muy severa al hacerlos sufrir de esta manera, pero como dicen, no hay mal que dure cien años ni cuerpo que lo aguante, ellos se han perdido uno al otro y de alguna forma lo sobrellevaran, o es lo que trato de plasmar. Ninguno de los dos esta solo y sus cercanos estan apoyandoles .w., y pues respecto al capitulo de hoy, siempre he visto a Jushiro como una figura paterna para Rukia, además de su mentor y superior OwO<p>

Bueno muchas gracias a las chicas que me acompañan en este pequeño proyecto~


End file.
